As a result of the ever-increasing demand for broadband communications involving voice, video and data transmission, telecommunication and cable media service providers and/or operators have increasingly relied on fiber optics to provide large bandwidth telecommunication service to their subscribers. Fiber optic solutions have become the main part of telecommunication networks. Optical cables can transmit voice, data and video signals over very long distances at very high speed. Because of this, developments in fiber optic telecommunication networks have consistently focused on extending the optical fiber closer to the subscriber to the point that currently the subscriber can be connected directly to the fiber optic network through FTTx (fiber to the specific location “x”) technology, including FTTH (fiber-to-the-home) technology, which provides an “all optical” communication network right to the subscribers at their homes. The subscriber premises may be a single-family dwelling or an apartment or portion of a multiple dwelling unit (“MDU”).
With regard to MDUs, fiber optic communication service is provided by a fiber optic distribution cable connected to the fiber optic network and routed into the MDU. In the MDU, the fiber optic distribution cable connects to a main distribution point, typically a fiber optic distribution cabinet located in a basement or lower level of the MDU. The fiber distribution cabinet is a type of a fiber distribution hub (“FDH”) and may be referred to as such, although not all FDHs may be structured as enclosed cabinets. Riser cables extend from the fiber optic distribution cabinet to the different levels of the MDU and connect to the subscribers on the different levels to provide communication service to the subscribers. Larger MDUs, a high rise in a major metropolitan area, for example, may have many subscribers necessitating the use of either multiple fiber optic distribution cabinets or a larger fiber optic distribution cabinet with the ability to connect more subscribers. Installing, connecting and commissioning multiple fiber optic distribution cabinets will require a proportionate increase in the time and resources than would be necessary to install just one fiber optic distribution cabinet. However, as fiber optic distribution cabinets increase in size, they tend to require more labor, time and resources to manufacture, assemble, install and connect, particularly in indoor installation locations. Further, installation of such a large fiber optic distribution cabinet may involve the setting of the communication frame to the floor of the MDU level and the un-packaging and mounting of the fiber optic distribution cabinet in the communication frame. Given the relative weight of the fiber optic distribution cabinet, additional care must be used by the field technician to avoid any personal injuries from the fiber optic distribution cabinet falling or tipping over when being installed.
Consequently, there is an unresolved need for a large sized fiber optic distribution cabinet assembly that can be more cost effectively and more safely manufactured, assembled, shipped, installed and connected at the installation location, particularly large MDU installation locations.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of any cited documents.